


Spicy

by Ferret_In_A_Tux



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Disclaimer: IDK how sex works ok, Eating out, Intersex Ryo, M/M, Mostly i just wrote this for the very last scene, Oral Sex, Sex, please dont eat your significant other out after seating spicy food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 13:31:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferret_In_A_Tux/pseuds/Ferret_In_A_Tux
Summary: After a long night of demon hunting, sometimes Ryo and Akira just wanted to come back to the penthouse and burn off the energy left over after the hunt. This particular night they get a hot meal when they return, courtesy of Jenny.Nothing could go wrong in this situation...right?





	Spicy

**Author's Note:**

> So I caught a glimpse of a prompt on one of those OTP prompt blogs on tumblr. This fic is the result because I thought it would be hilarious. Remember to practice safe sex, my dudes!
> 
> Remember, I always welcome constructive criticism! If you see something wrong with the writing, don't hesitate to tell me.

The force of the door hitting the wall was enough to leave a dent in the plastered walls, much to the dismay of Ryo who winced at the loud thud. He probably wasn’t going to get that security deposit back now. The money stored away in his bank account was the only reassurance that he wouldn’t suffer financially if he hired someone to repair the dent. Akira’s ass was lucky. If they weren’t dating, he would be paying for it.

The aforementioned man was stalking into the apartment like an agitated tiger in a zoo after throwing his shoes off in the entry hall when Ryo started slipping his off. Hours ago the two of them were hunting down demons that had taken up residence in an abandoned apartment complex, posing as kind old squatters who invited the homeless to sit with them. The next day there would be an eviscerated carcass dumped a mile away to rot in a dumpster. It was only by pure luck that the most recent body had been discovered and identified by one of the corpse’s friends and subsequently was reported to the authorities.

After going roughly two weeks without satiating his bloodlust, it took the devilman less than ten minutes to finish off the demons. There was nothing to do during the slaughter aside from sitting back and relaxing. He didn’t have to fire a single round that night. All three demons had been torn apart by his claws and jaws. 

A deep part of Ryo found that viciousness attractive.

Once the demons had been taken care of and the remains properly disposed of (after making sure none of the disgusting demonic meat was consumed) they made their way back to the penthouse.

It was obvious that Akira had enough pent-up energy to spare. The whole ride back he’d been squirming in the passenger seat and was blatantly trying to avoid staring at Ryo. It hadn’t taken much to figure out that he was fighting a hard-on. All that excess energy had been turned into sexual desire. It wasn’t a surprise, really. This happened often after a hunt; any residual energy from the transformation tended to linger in his system that needed to be expelled in some way. Sometimes it was expelled through exercise. Most of the time, he observed, the leftover energy manifested in a desire for sex.

The poor human heart of Devilman nearly burst out of chest when his boyfriend broke the silence to say they could eat and then have sex once they returned to the penthouse.

That whole scenario had led to the current tension between the couple. Akira was getting hornier by the second and Ryo wanted to at least eat something before they had sex. Food would give the two of them more energy to go at it well into the night.

Jenny apparently had the same thought and was prepared. In the kitchen, a pot of curry was being warmed by the stove and a bowl of rice had been set on the island. While his secretary was nowhere to be found, the blond deduced that it hadn’t been long since the food was made since it was still piping hot. Jenny was smart to get out while she still could. It wouldn’t be long before the two boys started burning off that excess energy.

Akira took a deep whiff of the curry before letting out a moan that sounded way too sexual for Ryo’s pants. He drifted over to the stove, moving around the island and towards the counters running along the walls on the other side of the kitchen. “You need to give Jenny a raise for this,” the taller man muttered as he reached for the cabinet above the stove to grab bowls for the two of them. 

That suggestion was tucked away for later contemplation because he had to agree with that sentiment. Jenny deserved a raise for this. It was like the woman had read their minds and whipped up something to satiate their appetites. A good boss would reward that forward thinking.

While spoons were grabbed, Ryo moved over to the refrigerator. He opened the right side of the fridge and called out “What do you want to drink?” 

All he got in response was a noncommittal grunt. He rolled his eyes and grabbed the first drink he laid eyes on, which was a pitcher of iced water. It was best to play it safe.

With the pitcher secured, he raised onto his tiptoes to get at the cabinet above the fridge. Unfortunately, he was too short into the cabinet. Sure, he got it open with the tip of his finger, but he couldn’t reach into it and grab a glass. A lot of frustrated whining escaped as Ryo stretched to grab a glass while keeping the water pitcher from tipping in his grip.

Akira decided to take pity on him and walked up behind Ryo after seeing his struggle. The taller man reached over him and grabbed two clear glasses before shutting the cabinet.

Ryo turned and pouted, muttering “I could’ve gotten that myself.”

All he got in return was a hand ruffling his golden locks.

Tile turned into polished pale hardwood as Ryo followed the brunet into the dining room connected to the kitchen. He set the pitcher of water down as the utensils were set in the middle of the room with dishes. A bowl of boiled rice was placed in the middle of the table. The pot of curry was brought over and set upon a pot holder to keep the mahogany table from being ruined by the heat.

The finishing touches of the meal were a serving spoon for the rice and a ladle for the curry before the couple sat down to start their meal. “Thank you for the food.” was muttered and the two dug into the curry and rice.

Heaping piles of rice and curry were dumped onto Akira’s plate while the other man took the amount of curry and rice any normal person would. At least there wouldn’t be any leftovers to store. The fridge was already full of takeout and restaurant leftovers that were never going to be eaten.

Blue eyes locked onto the quickly diminishing food on the plate. He wondered if Akira was even taking the time to taste the curry. The glass of water beside the devilman went untouched. “Do you like it?” Ryo asked, eyeing sharpened canines. He wanted those digging in his neck soon.

“This is the best fucking curry I’ve ever had. Jenny should make this more.” Akira said with a mouthful of chicken, carrots, and rice. _Didn’t his parents teach him not to talk with his mouth full?_

Somehow, without choking on the wad of chewed food, he swallowed and said “You know, since I took over Amon I can’t...really taste spices as well as I used to. It’s kinda sad when you can’t taste how spicy a good curry is.” An adorable pout of disappointment appeared after that was revealed. 

“Maybe it’s because of you inhale your food like a vacuum cleaner?” was suggested, to which a shrug was given in return. Of course the devilman wouldn’t know, it wasn’t like he was sharing a body with a demon or anything.

The two returned to their meal, with Ryo taking small bites of his rice while Akira shoveled what was left on his plate down his gullet. As soon as the food was gone, the sound of a chair scraping against hardwood filled the dining room and footsteps stalked over to the blond.

With food still on his plate, Ryo was hoisted from his chair and was seated on top of the table, to which there was much protesting against. Eventually, he gave in with an eye roll as the other man pushed apart his thighs and settled between them.

“You didn’t even give me a chance to finish, asshole.” Ryo sighed disappointedly. Maybe he would eat those leftovers later. Jenny had done good work on this dish.

A growl rumbled as Akira’s tongue darted against the pulse point on his neck. “Yeah, but I’m ready for dessert. Been waiting for it all night.”

Faster than he could register, black pants and white boxers were stripped and thrown into the kitchen. A dish towel that must have been swiped beforehand, because it sure as hell wasn’t on the table before now, was shoved beneath his ass. Hands gripped his knees and spread them wide to allow an unobstructed view.

Teeth are nipping at the pale skin of Ryo’s neck before slowly moving down. His white long sleeve was tucked up to allow kisses against his soft stomach. This was going fast tonight. That demon hunt had left Akira with a lot more excess energy than initially thought.

Akira dipped from nipping at the soft stomach to give short licks against a half hard dick. Air forced its way out of shaky lungs. Blood rushed to his groin so fast he was starting to feel light headed as broader licks were given. 

There’s a brief pause as Akira removed his head from between pale thighs to growl “I’m gonna shove my tongue so far up you, your pussy is gonna feel it for days.” 

Had there not been a towel currently under his ass, the table probably would’ve gotten soaked.

A hand against his stomach forced Ryo to lay flat against the table and shoved him back whenever he went to sit up. Getting the idea, he laid still and the hand retreated to grab the back of a knee with its twin. Legs were spread as wide as the joints allowed, which was surprisingly pretty far. Before he knew it, there was a head between thighs and a tongue licking his labia. 

Shakey moans left him as the tongue stroked, dipping further into his cunt whenever it passed. There was not an ounce of shame in his body as his boyfriend ate him out in the middle of the dining room, probably leaving a mess for Jenny to clean up later. That was a problem for future Ryo, present Ryo floating on a cloud as a tongue was shoved deeper into his vagina.

A faint burning sensation crawled up his labia the longer they went at it. He wasn’t entirely sure that the burning was from. There was a mental shrug before the thought was discarded. It was probably just because they hadn’t had sex in a while. 

 

The blond’s hands needed to grip something to keep him from floating away in pleasure. The right hand was shoved his shirt up to get at his breasts. A whine of frustration came when his hand met with the binder compressing his chest. Right, that had been forgotten about in a haze of lust.

Desperately, he rose to his elbows and peeled off the shirt and binder before throwing them into the kitchen with the rest of his clothes. The hand returned, now met with no resistance as it gripped his left tit and pinched his nipple between two fingers, rolling it. A soft sigh escaped Ryo as he played with his breast, his free hand drifting down to grip brown locks and shove it further into his pussy.

An undeniable scream of pleasure erupted when the tongue shoved in his vagina suddenly started to grow longer, pressing up against that one spot that made sparks appear behind his eyelids. The hand buried in Akira’s hair tightened, but the devilman showed no signs of stopping.

Ryo could feel the demonic transformation starting to happen underneath him. It wasn’t totally uncommon for Akira to lessen his control over his demonic side. The hands gripping his knees started to grow larger and the grip tightened. In his periphery, copper-colored skin started to tint blue. Pointed teeth started rubbing against his vulva as the tongue tried to shove itself in as far as it could go. What was he trying to do? Lick his cervix or some shit? Whatever he was trying to do, it felt amazing.

All of this pleasure would be more than anyone could handle. Loud moans echoed in the dining room as the tongue swirled around inside him, thrusting up against his G-spot with every move. If he could, he would personally thank Amon for having a ridiculously long tongue.

There was pressure building between his thighs as his orgasm inched closer. Akira seemed determined to make the blond cum from his tongue alone. The closer he got, the higher pitched his moans became.

Just when he thought he about reached his climax, something else happened.

At first, it started out small, but then it quickly grew. The burning sensation started to crawl across the outside of his crotch and started to spread inside him, where Akira’s tongue was currently preoccupied with making him cum.

“A-Akira, get up,” Ryo whined.

The devilman kept at it, single-mindedly focused on the task at hand. That didn’t stop the burning sensation from getting worse.

Trying to escape the tongue’s onslaught, Ryo sat up and started to speak up before a clawed hand shoved him back down onto the table. This was just starting to get annoying along with painful.

At that point, the sensation became so unbearable that he shook the grip off on one of his legs off and shoved the other man away with a foot. He jumped off of the table, using the towel to cover himself before taking off to the bathroom. Akira was left behind with a baffled look on his face.

The bathroom door was thrown open as Ryo stumbled in. In a desperate attempt to stop the burning sensation, the cold water in the tub was thrown on. The detachable shower head was plucked from its stand was shoved underneath the blond, turned on to full blast. Teeth clenched around his knuckles as he tried to stop himself from screaming out in pain.

This is not how he had wanted this night to go.

Clattering at the end of the hallway signaled Akira’s arrival. He slid to a stop beside the doorway, gripping it with both hands as he steadied himself. There was a clear look of worry and shame gracing the man’s face. “God, I’m so fucking sorry. I-I couldn’t hear anything and and…I’m sorry if I hurt you or did anything that made you uncomfortable.” he panted.

He shook his head to reassure Akira that it wasn’t anything like that.

There was shuffling as Akira moved closer, crouching down beside him as the blond leaned against the wall of the tub. The burning sensation wasn’t getting any worse, but it wasn’t going away either as he tried to wash off whatever was causing the sensation. 

“Are...Are you okay?”

Completely fed up with this situation, Ryo growled “No, no I am not okay. My fucking vagina feels like it’s on fucking fire right now.” which only seemed to confuse his boyfriend even more.

“The damn curry you dummy. Your tongue was fucking coated with curry powder and spices. You got that shit it in me when you started to eat me out.” was wheezed out as an explanation. 

Akira found this funny if the strangled sound of laughter was anything to go by. “H-Holy shit babe. I am so fucking sorry for that.” the man squeaked out to avoid laughing.

“Go ahead and laugh asshole if you find it so funny.”

“I promise you I don’t!”

A piercing glare was shot at Akira.

“Okay it’s a little funny,” he admitted.

Ryo groaned and laid his head on the rim of the tub to escape the embarrassment that was burning him as much as the curry spices were.

An arm was wrapped around his shoulders as the other man leaned closer. “Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?” whispered into his ear. He responded with a shake of his head.

The two of them sat there, Akira’s arm wrapped around his shoulders apologetically. The arm not holding the shower head wrapped around the other man’s back, reciprocating with a half-hearted hug.

“The next time you go to eat me out, you’re gonna wash your fucking mouth first.” 

Akira finally burst out laughing at that, no longer able to contain it in his chest. “I will, I promise.” he snickered.


End file.
